Story idea's
by timeturneruser
Summary: Read the author notes for further details. These are not written out they are basic story ideas for people to read and use as they see fit and get people thinking.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes- No i am not trying to pirate someone else's work here. What i am doing is using there idea. My Mom has a very large series of Romance novels what i am going to do is take the descreption here. The twist is i will add Harry Potter charcters. Now so no one Pirates the real work i wont tell you the name of the story. I will tell you this i own nither series. Please use the ideas they can be turned into good ideas.

Story 1- Pet store owner Luna Lovegood can't keep smiling when Harry Potter chases his aunt's bulldog into the shop. Harry who's pet sitting, doesn't know much about dogsand welcomes Luna's offer of help. Little does Harry know that Luna's a matchmaker- not that he's looking for love. Yet the more time they spend together. the more Luna wonders if Harry may be her perfect match. But how can she get involved with a workaholic after being raised by one?

Story 2- As temporary guardian of her sister's two childer, big-city magazine columinst Astoria Greengrass is forced to face her past. She isn't in Godric's Hallow for long before she realizes that everything has changed. And it's not her past throwing her off- kilter now- it's hndsome next door neighbor, Harry Potter. Though Harry gets under her skin, he quickly proves himself an excellent father figure for the childern. Soon he's encouraging Astoria to believe in second chances. But it'll take a leap of faith to believe that her future just might be in Godric's Hallow after all.

Story 3- Single mom Hannah Abott is gratful for the old Victorian she's fixing up. Now she can fulfill both her dreams: providing a safe home for her young son and opening a florist shop. But Harry Potter insists he's the rightful owner of the house-and has dreams of his own place. With one look at her withdrawn son, the handsome man seems to know that she needs the house more. His his selfless soultion will change everyone's lives.. forever.

Story 4- In London a young boy is found huddled in a dumpster, clutching a Christmas book. Scared and refusing to speak, he captures Unspeakable Sirius Blacks guarded heart. Sirius brings the child home until he can track down his family- and his story. All Sirius has is a name, Harry, and the boy's trust of sweet, pretty teacher Hestia Jones. With her kidness, and faith, Hestia helps both the boy and the battl- scarred cop to smile again. And as they uncover the truth the mystery of a very special child, a family is formed- just in time for christmas.

Author Thoughts - Story 4 Sirius my thoughts are Sirius went straight to be a unspeakable. Got wrapped up in the job and didnt know James and Lily had kids. Second they dont Harry's last name and he isnt the boy who lived.

Story 5- Taking pictures of other people's interest moments is the perfect job for Colleen Creevey. Secertly fearing that she won't find ever find a family of her own, Colleen prefers to hide behind the camera. Until she meets assistant headmaster Harry Potter, whose tweleve- year old daughter instanly bonds with Colleen. Harry might just be the man to give Colleen a reason to smile- if he can let go of the past. The more Colleen and Harry discover they have in common, the more Colleen wonders if a family is in her future after all.

Author Thoughts- Collen can be a female version of Colin or can be the female version of Dennis. Or can be a completley differnt charcter of the Creevey family.

Story 6- Doing the right thing came easyily to firefighter Harry Potter. So he can't refuse taking in the dying wife he thought he divoriced long ago- and watching over her three troubled childern. The only person Harry can turn to is his cute neighbor, Penelople Clearwate, who helps him and the childern through there loss. And not just because she seceretly cares for Harry. Yet it isn't long before Harry realizes what this honest, compassionate woman means to him,too. Can he convince Penelople that his life would be complete if she agreed to share his future.

Author Thoughts- There can be firefighter because who else would take care of the potion accidents. Also because certain spells get out of control or can cause fires. Plus they would have to deal with Fiendfyre.

Story 7- After risking his life to save a little boyy, handsome widower Harry Potter becomes the biggest hero once again. Even nurse Tracey Davis, who's long since given up her romantic dreams, can't help falling for the brave auror. Her former fiancebroke her heart when he walked away, so she's resolved to start fresh. She quickly notices that Harry is a hero to everyone but himself. Just as Tracey's heart is opening, Harry remains as guarded and closed as ever. Unless a promise made in Godric Hallow can bring these two hearts together permanetly.

Story 8- Intending to kep her vow to raise her orphaned nephew, photographer Petunia Evans is concerned when the boy's Uncle appears in town. Handsome youth minster Vernon Potter is determined to take over little Harry's upbringing. Once upon a time Petunia was in love with Vernon, but he left her behind to do mission work, overseas. Now he's back- and seems to think, she's the same girl she once was, with big dreams, a small town and motherhood can't fill. Turns out marriage and motherhood all Petunia wants. It'll take winning Vernon's heart, though, to make this family comlete.

Author Thoughts- Petunia is magcially and Vernon is a squib. The are both nice they will care for the nephew even if he becomes magcially.


	2. Chapter 2

1- Its instinct. When Auror Harry Potter hear's a woman scream, he reacts. But even after he saves her from abduction, Harry can't get the beautiful and fragile Luna Lovegood out of his mind. Especially when he finds a connection between Luna and his latest murderinvestigation. She needs protection- Harry's protection- while Harry needs answers Luna dosesn't even realize she holds. Yet how can he find the truth without betraying Luna's trust? Soon, Harry must decide what matters most- keeping his objective distance, or keeping Luna in his arms and under his protection, forever.

2- Magcial CSI Fleur Delacour has never forgiven herself for the long-ago dissapperance of her little sister, Gaberille. For fourteen years there have no leads- or proof of life. Until now. Until Gaberille's fingerprints implicate her in a murder at a Magcial College's Fraterinty house. Fleur is desperate to find the young woman. And so is handsome Campus Auror Harry Potter- the victims god brother. But as thier team investgation leads to an unexpected closeness and the revealtion of family secerts, Fleur prays that her sister is innocent. And that the real killer is caught before Harry is hurt, or Gaberille is lost forever.

3- If she'd arrived a moment later, her husband's killer would have taken her son away forever. Fearful the perpetrator would return, Hermione Weasley fled to an island of refuge off the Florida coast. As she attempted to unravel the tangle of lies left by her husband, Hermione knew that with the murderer only a step behind, her son was far from safe. Harry Potter, the fiercely handsome Cop on the island seemed to be the only one she could trust with her seceret. Yet as danger rose with the evening ttide, Hermione was left nowheer to hide.

Notes - it is the same island Sirius escaped to after 3rd year and satyed for awhile.

4- The Unusual gift arrived after singer Lavender Brown's show- a music box with annymous note. Only Lavender recgonized the message's implied threat. Someone had discovered the Hideaway native's past insiscreation- and intended to jeopardize her present success. Her directior's mysterious death left Lavender free-falling-into the arms of costar Harry Potter. Harry was supportive as Lavender resisted pressure to betray her relgious values. But with with danger looming, she realized that trusting anyone- even the man she secertly loved- left her vunerable. With a stalker closing in, could Harry convince Lavender that going solo would lead to greater danger?"

5- Magcial Fire Captain Harry Potter can't forget the three childern he saved from a fire. a suspicious fire that left them orphans. In the care of foster mother Hannah Abbott, he knows the little ones will be loved. Even if the sweet, strong widow won't let Harry close to her. But suddenly the kids- and Hannah- are in terrible danger... and one of the childern is missing. Harry and Hannah will risk everything to find the stolen girl abnd keep a makeshift family of five together forever.

6- Starnge things where happening to Alcia Spinnett. Since her brother's funeral, a mysterious driver had to run her down, meanacing deatheater therartned her and handsome Auror saved her life. Something was serciously worng, and Alcia feared for her life. As Alcia discovered her brother Ric had left behind a trail of treachery,lies and Death eater ties, Auror Harry Potter seemed determined to uncover the truth. Could she place her trust, her life- and her heart- in Harry's hands?


End file.
